


Two Kisses and a Friendship

by Rivulet027



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is mistletoe, kisses and questions. A friendship is formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kisses and a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: This is Sam/Kurt in that there are kisses between them, but both Blaine/Kurt and Quinn/Sam get mentioned. Also hints towards events from "Never Been Kissed".

Two Kisses and a Friendship:

Sam’s not sure what it is he and Kurt are searching for, but he does know that he probably should find a way to discreetly remove the cobweb that’s somehow ended up in Kurt’s hair. He stands back as he watches Kurt regard, then discard, several boxes.

“You know, I might actually be able to help if you told me what Mr. Schue sent us in here after,” he finally comments.

Kurt pauses, regards him for a moment, “I’m here to remember where we put it, you’re here to carry.”

“That’s stupid,” Sam points out.

“How so?”

“You’re capable of carrying.”

Kurt’s smirk is slight, barely there as he admits, “I’ll probably have to. Maybe I just don’t feel like it.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam shakes his head, “Now what it is we’re looking for?”

“Mock band uniforms,” Kurt explains.

“What’s the label?”

Kurt frowns.

“You have no idea do you?” Sam calls.

Kurt shrugs as he looks over another box.

“Do I even want to know why we need mock band uniforms?”

“Rachel wants to modify them,” Kurt explains as he starts towards the other side of the room. Now is his chance Sam realizes as he takes Kurt’s arm and stills him. Kurt looks at him confused, then his nose wrinkles as Sam takes the cobweb out of his hair.

“Great, now I need a bath,” Kurt complains.

Sam laughs, “There’s always the locker room.”

“Are you actually suggesting I go take a shower in the bo…” Kurt starts and then breaks off into a squeak as he looks up.

Sam frowned, tilts his head and follows Kurt’s gaze. He laughs as he finds a mistletoe above their heads. What was that doing there? Sam turns and leans in, but stops when Kurt flinches and pulls away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kurt glares.

“It’s mistletoe,” Sam tells him confusion setting in as he takes in the startled, almost fear, in Kurt’s eyes.

“That doesn’t mean…”

“Kisses are good things,” Sam explains, but then he can see it on Kurt’s face, that kisses can be, bad, horrible even. Kurt actually looks violated. Sam frowns, “I’m not sure I want to ask.”

“You shouldn’t,” Kurt tells him.

“You sure?” Sam asks, mind scrambling to think of just who might have hurt Kurt in such a way.

“It’s not my story to tell,” Kurt tells him helplessly.

“If it makes you look like that over mistletoe,” Sam starts then stops before he asks, “More than kissing?”

“What?” Kurt asks the confusion evident in his tone.

“Did this person do more than kiss you?” Sam asks slowly.

“No,” Kurt tells him, then explains, “I just lost my first kiss to the last person I thought I would and…”

He trails off into silence.

“First mistletoe kiss?” Sam offers as he regards Kurt. When he’d first moved to kiss he’d been intending nothing more than a quick brush of lips, but now he wants more, wants to prove to Kurt that kisses can be good.

Kurt hesitates.

“Do you really have a boyfriend?” Sam asks. He couldn’t push Kurt towards kissing if he had a boyfriend.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Rumor mill, we’re just friends at this point.”

Sam nods, Kurt’s voice indicated that they were working towards more than friends, but hadn’t quite reached that place yet.

“I thought you and Quinn…” Kurt leaves the question hanging between them.

“She broke up with me,” Sam admits, “I’m hopeful we’ll get back together and we haven’t told anyone yet but…”

Sam shrugs.

“I thought you were straight,” Kurt tells him.

Sam rolls his eyes, not ready to answer the almost question, “It’s mistletoe. It’s just a kiss. That doesn’t change anything about who I am.”

Kurt regards him and for a moment Sam thinks he’s going to be mocked, but then Kurt nods hesitantly. Sam smiles, trying to work down the bats that suddenly start flapping in his stomach at the thought of how to get this right. He takes Kurt’s hand and pulls him in closer so that they’re both under the mistletoe again. He starts to cup Kurt’s face, but Kurt flinches at that and he stops.

“Just a kiss,” he reminds, promises, as his hands settle on Kurt’s waist instead. He leans in, Kurt meets him halfway. It’s a brush at first, then firmer as Sam pulls Kurt in against him and moves the kiss forward, teasing at Kurt’s mouth with his tongue until he’s kissing into Kurt’s mouth and they’re suddenly full body pressed against each other. Their tongues begin to dance and Kurt’s suddenly touching him, cool fingers cupping his face and Sam wants more…

He wants to back them into nearest wall, lift Kurt up and…

There is a table a few feet away and wonders what it would feel like to press Kurt against it.

His hands tease at the edge of Kurt’s shirt, oh so tempted to go lower, touch and Sam knows he can’t. This is only suppose to be a kiss and if they don’t show up with boxes soon someone is going to be sent in after them. With his luck it’d be Quinn and then…

The thought sobers Sam who pulls away and Kurt’s small noise of protest almost has him going back for more. He takes several deep breaths, watching Kurt, the way his mouth is still parted and his eyes still closed as he’s trying to catch his breath and…

He can’t just…Sam wets his lips and slides a hand around the back of Kurt’s head, tilts and then leans in for more. Kurt’s hands twist in his shirt as the kiss begins anew. Kurt presses against him, takes control of the kiss and Sam moans as their tongues intertwine and Kurt’s is suddenly in his mouth. He sucks slowly, revealing in the way this makes Kurt press against him that little bit more, at the needy sound that spills from Kurt’s mouth into his.

Kurt pulls back, panting, looking confused, “What was…”

“Just a kiss,” Sam reminds.

Kurt shakes his head, “You’re very much turned on right now.”

“So are you,” Sam points out.

“Yes,” Kurt admits, “but I’m not the one who’s supposedly straight.”

“Did you actually stop kissing me so you could label me?” Sam asks, not quite believing it.

“Just a kiss,” Kurt reminds before he points out, “besides if we didn’t stop Mercedes or someone else is going to come in here to find out why we’re taking so long.”

“Good point,” Sam admits.

They part slowly and move carefully away as they begin to regard boxes again. Sam resorts to not looking at labels, but instead opening boxes and peeking inside before closing them again.

“Are you gay?” Kurt asks, breaking the silence.

Sam turns, frowns and says, “Does it really have to be one or the other?”

Kurt frowns, the confusion evident on his face, “Well there is your hair, but then you don’t know…”

“Not everyone knows old movies,” Sam tells him, “You really just want a label, don’t you?”

“I’m confused,” Kurt admits.

“Bi, Kurt,” Sam tells him, “I’m bi, okay?”

Kurt nods, “But…”

“It’s high school,” Sam tries to explain, “and I kinda wanted to start over when we moved here. I’ve never actually gotten the chance to have a relationship with a girl. I…do you know how most straight girls treat you when there is this stigma that bisexual is just a step towards admitting you’re gay? How threatened they feel when they think there is a chance that you’re just not interested in them because they think there is a chance that you’re only into guys? I just wanted a chance to date a girl without being mocked, okay? Then I met Quinn and it’s really better than I could’ve imagined so…”

“I’m not going to say anything,” Kurt promises.

Sam nods.

They stand there awkwardly a moment, neither quite sure what to say.

“If you need someone to talk to,” Kurt offers.

Sam smiles, “Thanks.”

Kurt nods, then looks past him smiling.

“What?” Sam asks.

“Found them!” Kurt smiles as he walks past, and pulls at several boxes. He opens open one quickly just to make sure, then stacks them before he asks, “Two each?”

Sam makes his way over and tests the weight of the boxes and frowns, “They’re bulky. One each, and then a second trip for the other two. Or I could just take one and we could get the rest of the guys to help me on the second trip.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and takes a box, “I thought I was pretty obviously about teasing you.”

Sam laughs as he takes his own box and follows Kurt. He has questions, wants to know more about Kurt now and has to wonder if they’ve finally found their way towards a friendship.


End file.
